


[Podfic] Stopgap

by watery_weasel



Series: [Podfic] Stopgap [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, There is something so deeply satisfying about Crowley fucking with Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watery_weasel/pseuds/watery_weasel
Summary: "Can you imagine ruining something so frustratingly perfect just to get a leg up with Management?" Crowley then remembers who he's talking to and why he's here in the first place. "Sorry, bad example, of course you can."





	[Podfic] Stopgap

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stopgap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292005) by [RC_McLachlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC_McLachlan/pseuds/RC_McLachlan). 

> Thank you so much to RC for giving me permission to pod this so quickly! I've loved this work since the moment I found it through their tumblr and even though it's a Gen piece without Aziraphale making an actual appearance I've always felt it's such a perfectly in character narrative for Crowley and his feelings for Aziraphale. (And I honestly needed somebody to mess with Gabriel and who better than Crowley?)

**Title: **Stopgap

**Author:** RC_McLachlan

**Reader:** Wateryweasel

**Length:** 20:42

[[S T R E A M]](http://wateryweasel.parakaproductions.com/audiofic/stopgap.mp3)

[[T E X T]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292005)

[{D O W N L O A D}](https://www.sendspace.com/file/ybrnt7)


End file.
